


Chasing Shadows

by DeepeningWaters



Series: Of a Balance [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (I say as I participate minorly in a trope), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), And tropes, But also not, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fuck Canon, I Don't Even Know, I don't update often, I'm aroace i'm not good at romance, I'm not good at writing don't kill me, Ink is a little shit, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, get error some therapy, nobody likes fate, not even ink, original error backstory, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepeningWaters/pseuds/DeepeningWaters
Summary: Something strange was going on. People were showing up where they shouldn’t be, with no memory of how they got there. Timelines were going off course, and Ink was nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, no one had seen Error for over a week, and the Multiverse was descending into chaos for it.
Series: Of a Balance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037496
Kudos: 6





	Chasing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [*OLD VERSION* Healing What Has Been Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173776) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 
  * Inspired by [What Binds Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782697) by [LindChives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindChives/pseuds/LindChives). 



> This was partially inspired by some of Harrish6's works, alongside LindChives' "Mercy and Other Things that Could Potentially Kill You."  
> [Warning, I defy Grice’s Maxims of Information & Communication due to my innate need to put in as much detail as I can, so I must go back and edit these chapters a couple times before I publish them. It does mean I publish irregularly.]

Dream clapped loudly, bringing silence to the crowded room. Looking around at the council, he began speaking. "So, beginning the meeting. Uh..." He rubbed the back of his head, looking worried. "First course of action, when was the last time any of you saw Ink? ...It's been 2 months since I last saw him, and it's getting worrisome." Dream glanced around the room, taking in the immediate stillness, as everybody turned towards Reaper, causing Geno to become pissed off.

In the back of the room, Geno shouted towards dream, looking pissed. "How the fuck would Reaper know? Ink hasn't been doing his job in over a month!"

Murmuring started, as everyone grew uncomfortable. Dream smiled thinly, already growing upset. "Yes, but he _does_ end up in nearly every AU on a daily basis due to his... occupation." Geno just huffed, looking less pissed.

Reaper just shook his head, before stating he hadn't seen Ink since the last meeting.

A few seats away, Fell piped up. "Are ya sure Nightmare and his gang didn't just take em?"

Dream nodded, even before Fell had finished his sentence. "Yeah. They would have sent us ransom if they had, not just kept him without saying anything. Plus, Nightmare was pretty angry last time I saw him, not quietly smug like he would be." Everyone started whispering, uncertain. Dream dragged his phalanges down his face tiredly. "So, nobody's seen him?" Dream looked at the group of people, receiving negative affirmations. He sighed. "Well, that's just _great_. If anyone sees him, let me know." He massaged his temples gently, before speaking again. "Anything else?" Surprisingly, there were no problems that needed to be discussed. "Alright then, meeting dismissed." Dream slumped in his chair, listening to the quiet bustle of the council as they slowly left. Feeling a sudden touch on his head, he looked up. Blue stood beside him with a worried expression, obviously concerned.

Blue patted Dream's head, softly speaking. "How long have you been up? You look exhausted, Dream."

Dream sighed, looking at his hands. "Not enough. It's starting to worry me, you know. This is unlike Ink, he's usually in the doodlesphere at least once a day. I'm starting to wonder if I should have sent out a search party."

Blue nodded, looking sympathetic. "Well, there's not much we can do about it right now, especially without sleep. I'll let you sleep in this time; you look like you're going to need it." Blue ushered Dream out of the room, quickly teleporting him into his room and tucking him in. "Now go to sleep, silly. You'll have a much better chance of finding him when you aren't dead on your feet." Dream didn't put up much of a fight, and Blue really couldn't blame him. He looked like death warmed over, pale, brittle looking with bags under his eye sockets. Even his clothes seemed less shiny than usual, despite their impeccable cleanliness.

Dream fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, and Blue sighed. He gently took of Dream's shoes and cape, setting them to the side, folding them neatly. He didn't want Dream to be uncomfortable sleeping, but he didn't want to go any further for his own comfort. He stood up silently, quickly flicking the lights off and shutting Dream's door gently. Blue smirked. Pacing down the hall, he headed towards his room. It wouldn't do to keep a king waiting, after all.

\---{0-0-0}---

Nightmare paced uncertainly. It had been a week since they had last heard from Error, and there had been no progress since. Error always made sure to drop in a least once every three days, and it wasn't like he was occupied with his job, with how Ink had stopped creating in the last month or so. He had sent out his gang to search the AUs, but so far there had been no luck. Even Blue didn't know anything, which means the Star Sanses probably didn't have him either. He was getting desperate. Despite their cold, murderous exterior to the rest of the Multiverse, the gang wasn't the bloody, manipulative mess it was described as. On the contrary, they actually acted as more of a family than most would expect.

Looking up, he heard the sound of a portal opening. He knew Killer was asleep, Horror was eating and Cross and Dust were sweeping AUs on the other side of the multiverse, so it was probably Blue then. Blue quickly walked up to Nightmare, bouncing slightly as he went. "Nootmare, it isn't just Error that's gone missing. Ink's been missing for the last month, at least. Dream was the last one to hear from him, and that was two months ago."

Nightmare sighed wearily. Well, that just made things significantly worse. It was either unrelated, or there was most likely someone going around out there kidnapping gods. "Fuck." He murmured.

Blue, overhearing, spoke again, leaning backwards onto his heels slightly. "Yeah. It's not looking good. Have any of you tried looking in the Anti-void for clues? I mean, he's not there, but that doesn't mean we can't figure out where he is or why he's gone from anything that was left behind. Last time we were there, all we checked was that he hadn't moved his stuff."

Nightmare blinked, surprised, before facepalming. "Why didn't we think of that..."

Blue's happy expression narrowed, and he seemed mock-serious. "...Because you're dumb, nootmare."

Nightmare just laughed, calling a house meeting.

\---{-0-0-0-}---

[Meanwhile, in the ̶̢̛͖̜̪̻̭͔͚̥͉̤͙͒̄͋̽̓̆͗̓͗͑͌̏̈́̉̒͊̈̄̉̍͐͘̚͝͝͠ͅb̵͇̲͖̱̬̹̩͇̫̙͖̭̟̠̙̭͖̲̥̼͒͌̔̓̂͗̑͗̎̔͊͐͆̆̅͌̓̋̒̄̏͊̈́̂̋͗̒͘͘͝ͅĩ̶͇͔̖̺͕̈́̍͊̾̅̾̅̄̔̈͒̚̚͝ȍ̴̡̡̧͚̦͇̘͇̬̳̥̖̞͕͕̺͕̺̭͈͈͚̲̬̼̜̩̆̋̊̎̏͂̀̄͌̑͒̀͌͋̀͗̂͆̚̚͝͝v.]

A small white fox chuckled, carefully grooming its fur. "It seems things are about to get interesting, isn't it, Destiny?" Looking up, it's teal eye's glowed. "After all, they've got γɈlɒγo⅃ on their side." The small fox growled, it's teal markings seeming to move across its fur. "Bye Bye."

**[975 words.]**

Strange Fox's Font:


End file.
